


Our Love Story

by JM2324



Category: One Direction, niall horan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Post-One Direction, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JM2324/pseuds/JM2324
Summary: This is the story of Niall falling in and out of love. Will he find the love of his life or just find himself in a series of failing relationships?*Every chapter is based off Flicker and Heartbreak Weather(including Dress and Nothing). However, the chapters won't be in order of the track listings of each album. And of course everything is completely fiction.
Relationships: Niall Horan/OFC, Niall Horan/OFC(s), Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Our Love Story

Niall sat at the bar, Guinness in one hand, his phone in the other. The bar was somewhat crowded, just enough for people to not really notice who he was. Music played over the speakers but Niall couldn’t really focus on it. He was too distracted by the texts coming in from his friends.

  
Luke: _On our way. Jackson spent too long on his fucking hair again._  
Jackson: _Luke’s lying. He was trying to talk up some bird that moved in next door._  
Mully: _Remind me to never share an Uber with these two again. Riding with you next time._

Niall chuckled to himself, placing his phone in the pocket of his denim jacket. He took a swig of beer, his eyes then scanning the room.

  
**Her.**

  
He rolled his eyes. Of course Vivien would be here. He should have known better to choose this place. She hadn’t spotted him yet and as much as he’d rather not speak to her, he couldn’t help but study her for a moment.  
Her sandy blonde hair was a little longer than when he’d last seen her, now landing halfway down her back. Her blue eyes lit up as she laughed at something the tall, blonde haired man said next to her. She took a sip of whatever fruity drink she had in her hand. Her hand then rested on the guy’s shoulder as she said something in his ear. He ducked his head a little with a chuckle. She smirked.

**Poor guy.**

  
Niall knew full well she was up to her usual games. He felt sympathy for the guy, knowing he’d fall right into her hands.  
He himself had fallen for it. Twice.

*******

In the beginning, she had seemed to just be a spontaneous young woman, full of smiles and laughter. She was a beautiful woman who easily captivated everyone as soon as she walked into a room. He was hooked from the moment he saw her at some random party he had been invited to in LA. He barely knew most of the people there but Vivien had spotted him and immediately introduced herself with a smile. After a few minutes of talking, she had spotted a friend just arriving to the party so she excused herself with a quick kiss to his cheek. His eyes followed her, somewhat in awe of her until his friend Jackson had come up to him. Other people had tried to come up to him to talk, but his attention would often stray to wherever she was. She’d catch his gaze and would smile at him, causing something to stir within him. He wanted to talk with her more but he’s never been good at making a move. He always gets too wrapped up in his head, overthinking it while cursing himself for acting like he was still a teenage boy trying to ask a girl to prom. At one point, she had sauntered up to him and pulled him to the dancefloor, her eyes not leaving his. After a bit of dancing, she pulled him away to a quieter spot to talk for awhile, her occasionally waving to someone else. They exchanged numbers before each leaving the party that night.

  
After only knowing each other for 2 weeks, she had flown to the Bahamas just to spend a few days with him. Mully and his cousin Deo had warned him to be careful, arguing he barely knew her, but he had waved them off. Sure, she was a bit wild and always had everyone’s attention, but she was beautiful and lit his skin on fire.  
Niall remembers her dancing in his living room, the lights dim as she kept her eyes on him, a seductive smile playing on her lips. He’d pull her close, kissing her neck as her hands ran down his chest. She’d kiss him, biting his lip before pulling away and continuing to dance. He’d sometimes just watch her, captivated by her grace she swayed to the music; other times, he’d pull her back into his arms and they’d sway together. Although, looking back, it’d usually be him watching her, knowing now that she always loved the attention.

  
He remembers driving around California with her, music playing loud. He’d put on Stevie Nicks or the Eagles at first, but she’d always change it to whatever to listen to whatever Top 40 song was popular in the moment. He wouldn’t argue. Her being happy was more important. He’d look over at her, the window rolled down as her blonde hair moved with the wind. She was beautiful. He’d reach for hand and she’d oblige for a few minutes before pulling away, teasing him to keep his hands on the wheel.  
Niall was happy. He was quickly falling in love with her and he thought she was falling too. His friends had noticed a change in him. Anytime she called, he’d drop everything for her. When she didn’t respond to his texts right away, he assumed she was busy. At first, he’d wait hours for her response. Hours turned into days. He’d send her flowers and she’d text him a quick thank you. He shrugged it off because when they were together, things were exciting.

  
It took him a few months to notice how she would flirt with others when they were out. Whenever he confronted her about it, she laughed it off and would kiss him.

  
“Niall, honey, you know I love ya.”

  
He’d drop it and they’d end up having sex soon after. This went on for another couple of months until his frustration had built up so much that he couldn’t let things slide anymore. He broke up with her after she had flirted with a guy she kept calling “a friend.”

  
For a week, he isolated himself from everyone, not leaving his house for anything. Deo and Mully finally managed to force him out of the house to grab dinner. He returned to find Vivien waiting at his door.

  
She launched herself at him with tears.

  
“Niall, honey, I’m so sorry. I miss you.”

  
He was speechless. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him hard.

  
“Forgive me?” she pouted slightly. “Please?”

  
He pushed a stray hair out of her hair and wiped away a tear. Before he knew it, they were in his room, her dress landing to the floor before she pushed him onto the bed.  
Mully and Deo didn’t try to hold back their disapproval when Niall told them he was giving Vivien another chance.

  
“Things will be different. Just watch,” Niall said optimistically.

  
They weren’t.

After a couple of weeks, Vivien was back to her ways. She’d put on the nice girl act, convince him to go to a random party or random city, then make sure she had all eyes on her wherever they went. She’d go and mingle with everyone while Niall watched, growing more uncomfortable by the minute as he watched her. She’d end up flirting with someone, he’d get jealous, they’d fight, then somehow end up in bed together.

  
Niall knew things couldn’t keep going this way. He had to get out. She wasn’t planning to change and if he was going to be in a relationship, it had to be with someone who actually cared for him.

  
He broke with up, blocking her number immediately. She had tried to show up at the house but Mully and Deo had sent her away. She eventually gave up. Niall assumed she had probably found someone else to toy with. He realized she had never taken him seriously; he was just someone to manipulate.

*******

  
Niall finishes his beer just as Vivien sees him from across the bar. She smirks before turning back to her “friend,” continuing to flirt with him. Niall can sense her quick glances over to him. He knows she wants to make him jealous but it won’t work this time. She frowns when she sees that Niall doesn’t really care. He’s had time to get over her, realizing it was never really love between them.

  
“Nialler! There you fucking are!” he hears Luke shout.

“’Bout fuckin' time you show up!” Niall replies with a smile.

  
He sees a flash of sandy blonde hair move towards the door quickly. He sees that Vivien is pulling her new friend by his hand out the door.

  
“Wait. Was that Vivien?” Jackson asks. “That her new victim?”

  
Niall shrugs. “Doesn’t matter. Shots, boys?”

**Author's Note:**

> I already have each chapter planned so let me know if you think I should actually continue this! Each chapter won't be a new girl. There's multiple chapters pertaining to a specific character for the most part.


End file.
